Malditos Prejuicios
by Vale T. Bruit
Summary: No llores, destruye la ilusión encerrada por una vez te daré un final único. La promesa que no se pudo mantener está grabada a fuego en mi pecho y estalla en un rojo sangre. ¿No tienes pecados? ¿Cuán pesado será mi castigo? ¿Has notado la voz sin voz? ¿Has notado tus pecados?.[KakashiXGaara-KakaGaa][NarutoXSasuke-NaruSasu][AsumaXShikamaru–AsuShika] Lemon, Yaoi, Violencia, ¿Mpreg?
1. Recuerdos Dolorosos

¡Hola, hola!

Bueno, éste Fic NO es mio, es de una amiga loquilla, le pedí si me dejaba publicarlo por aquí y dijo que sí. Bueno, yo soy su Beta, por lo que el Fic está Beteado [Sólo el primer Capitulo], así es; soy Beta [Una no muy buena XD]. Les dejo algunas cosas como; la Autora Original, el Fic Original y pues eso... Esperó que la Edición sea de su agrado.

Autora del FanFic – maya nanakase

FanFic Original – Malditos Prejuicios

Disclaimer – Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son Obra y Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

.

Chasqueo la lengua hartado, tenía montañas y montañas de papeles por firmar. Aveces se preguntaba cómo es que cada día había algo nuevo que aquejara a su Aldea. Hastiado dejó de firmar unos documentos de nimia importancia, se levantó de ese asiento el cual ocupaba diariamente. Observo por la pequeña ventana hacia su Aldea; los granos de arena pululaban en el aire caliente del desierto, paisajes hermosos de arena ardiente que mataba a aquel viajero inexperto. El sol era matador, dando un calor exagerado, juraba que podía ver las ondas de calor. Sin duda el desierto era algo hermoso, como una obra de arte, pero mortal como el veneno de una serpiente.

Los años habían pasado, nueve largos años desde que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja había acabado, dando paso a que reinara la paz en el mundo Shinobi. Él, el Kazakage de Sunagakura ya era todo un hombre, ya no era un niño, ni mucho menos un puberto o un adolescente. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo, rojizo sangre como siempre, su rostro era más varonil que antes, las ojeras eran un poco menos profunda, era más alto y su cuerpo más esbelto, más formado. Aunque seguía teniendo algunos rasgos de cuando era joven; como su piel suave y pálida, sus dedos finos y largos, sus ojos turquesa y ese tatuaje imborrable. Ya contaba con 25 años... esa frase era muy cierta; ''Dios perdona, pero el tiempo no''. O algo así, verdaderamente no le importaba.

Cuando la noche azotó Suna, con sus frió viento, con su manto negro estelar decorado por luminosas estrellas; el Kage del Viento se dispuso a salir de su oficina, esa en la cual pasaba la mayoría de su vida. Aunque sentía un estrés insoportable, con ganas inmensas de estrellar su cuerpo contra el mullido colchón; comenzó a caminar sin prisa. Como sintiendo que los pies le pesaban toneladas. Y...

Llegó...

Demasiado rápido para su gusto, llegó a la mansión del Kazekage, una de las residencias más grandes de la Aldea. Exagerado, sí. Pero era la mansión que había sido habitada por todos los Kages de La Arena. Con demasiada parsimonia se adentro a su hogar, caminando hasta la cocina por un vaso de leche fría.

Luego de deleitar a sus papilas gustativas con el gusto cremoso y amargo de la fría leche; se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Estaba agotado, tanto física, como mentalmente, necesitaba descansar de tantos pensamientos que aturdían a su cerebro. Su cuerpo entero gritaba ''¡Descanso, descanso!'', ya que no sólo se encargaba de cosas nimias como papeleos, sino que también debía hacerles pruebas a los Genin's, y de verdad que soportar a mocosos era agotador. Aunque a él le tenían mucho respeto, o miedo, lo que fuera, y acataban todas sus ordenes.

Apartó sus pensamientos al abrir la puerta de su habitación, estaba todo en penumbras, pero siendo él; no se preocupo por tropezar con algo. A ciegas se acercó a su armario, con rapidez poniéndose un pijama común pero cómoda. A paso calmado caminó hasta su gran cama matrimonial. Ahí, descansando plácidamente se encontraba su esposa; Kurotsuchi. Se había casado con ella hacía más de 7 años, no sabía ni cómo, por qué o cuándo se dejo convencer por el Tsuchikage para hacer a la morena su esposa. No la odiaba, ni le parecía fea o algo por el estilo, de echo era hermosa; de cabello negro carbón, corto como el de un hombre, ojos ónice, rodeados por unas hermosas pestañas que le daban una pícara, juguetona y burlona. Piel canela pálida, sonrisa alegre, cuerpo perfecto. Era muy hermosa, y eso no lo dudaba.

Pero...

Era difícil estar junto a ella, ya que la morena lo que más atesoraba era tener un hijo, era su deseo más grande, lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Pero él, Sabaku No Gaara, no podía darle ese placer; ese de poder ser madre. Como esposos que eran; intimaron, con la esperá de que la azabache pudiera quedar en cinta, pero al ver que no había funcionado la primera vez, lo intentaron una y otra vez, así sucesivamente, pero nada. Ella no se embarazaba..

Por lo que Gaara solicito la ayuda de la Ex Hokage, Tsunade; la Sannin de las Babosas. Ambos se hicieron estudios médicos donde descubrieron que el Kage del Viento era estéril, jamás podría cumplir el anhelo de su esposa. A consecuencia de las palabras de la ex Godaime; el amor de la morena disminuyó gradualmente, comenzando a guardarle rencor al pelirrojo. Cada que podía, lo dejaba en ridículo, reprochandole una y otra vez el no poder darle lo que ella más deseaba en el Universo.

Dejando ese martirio de lado, se dispuso a dormir, cerrando los ojos, intentando alejar los pensamientos de su espora recordandole lo infeliz que era con ese matrimonio. Puso su mente en blanco, y se dejó hundir en los brazos de Morfeo.

**~ ' · ' ~**

Las cortinas blancas dejaban que el sol de la mañana golpeo su rostro, un nuevo día soleado comenzaba. Gaara abrió sus parpados con pereza, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj de la pared del lado derecho de la cama. Era un poco tarde, pero realmente estaba tan agotado que poco le importaba despertarse tarde. Comenzaría sus labores como Godaime Kazakage un poco tarde. Miró a un lado... la cama estaba vacía, lo suponía.

Se dio un baño relajante, se vistió y bajó las escaleras, llegó a la cocina y ahí vio a su flamante esposa, con su cara pocos amigos. Sin darle muchas vueltas al tema la saludo, siendo ignorado olímpicamente. Chasqueo la lengua y tomó la primera fruta que vio, luego almorzaría algo más.

De camino a la Torre principal; los Aldeanos lo saludaban cortésmente, ya las cosas eran diferentes, ya no le tenían miedo, no desde que había arriesgado su vida para salvar a toda la Arena. Ahora era respetado y querido por todos los Aldeanos.

Llegó a su oficina, se sentó en su cómodo asiento... y comenzó el papeleo. Así pasaba sus segundos, minutos, horas; en una horrible monotonía que lo tenía bien agarrado y no lo dejaba ir. Sus ojos miraban entrecerrados los papeles, leyendo hasta la ultima palabra. Hasta que uno llamó su atención, era uno de Konoha. Y como flash un peli gris paso por su mente, ese hombre misterioso y pervertido que había robado su corazón y aún después de años no se lo devolvía.

Hatake Kakashi...

El Ninja Copia. Se había enamorado de él como una niña enamoradiza, aunque supiera de memoria que sus encuentros era furtivos, sólo eso. Aunque dijera ''No'', era inevitable, se había enamorado del hombre equivocado. De alguien prohibido por variadas razones, no podían ser pareja, no podían decirse todo el tiempo ''Te amo'' como dos enamorados comunes. Porque no, no lo eran...

Eran dos hombre, y eso era un pecado para muchas personas, un pecado que podías ser castigado con creces. Si tenía que decir los que la sociedad pensara al escuchar del amorío entre dos hombres, era; ''Repulsivo''. El castigo por ese pecado era infame, se arrastraba al pecador por toda la Aldea, jalando de sus partes intimas por un caballo provocando el desprendimiento de los testículos, en pocas palabras; castrandolo frente toda la Aldea. Era infame y extremo, pero así era la sociedad, prejuiciosa hasta limites insospechados. Castigando ese pecado, que era un amor más puro que cualquier otro, como si fuera el peor crimen cometido.

Cuando el Kage se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado del Ninja Copia Kakashi, fue cuando éste le demostró cuanto respeto le tenía como persona y no como un arma de guerra. Por eso había hablado con el consejo Daimyō del País del Fuego, proponiendo a Hatake como el nuevo Rakudaime Hokage. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su esposa, quien entró azotando la puerta.

—Recuerda que en una semana partiremos a Konoha para los Exámenes Chūnin—dijo con voz ''armoniosa'' su ''dulce'' esposa. El Kage sólo asintió, soltando un cansino suspiro y apartando los documentos que revisaba anteriormente.—Ya quiero ver a la pequeña hija de Naruto–Sama, ya debe estar grande—Gaara rodó los ojos al escuchar la voz de la pelinegra, ese tono ilucionado y feliz. Bufó y mentalmente se puso a contar... 3... 2... 1—Lastima que tú no me vas a dar un hijo... eres un fracaso como hombre...—¡bang!, y ahí estaba otra vez el monologo de todos los día, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, sonando los huesos de su cuello, esperando las siguientes palabras.—Vé a tu hermano Kankuro, así como lo ves que no es tan apuesto—el Sabaku No rió, si Kankuro la escuchaba—tiene 6 hijos con Matsurir y tú que eres bien parecido, no me puedes dar uno—soltó con veneno golpeando con la palma de su mano el escritorio, haciendo que las montañas de papeles por un momento amenazaran con derrumbarse.

—Kurotsuchi...—habló por fin el Godaime, cortando con el sermón de la hora—te dije... una y otra vez... ¡qué!...—respiró profundo, intentando no soltar sus gritos y mantener su semblante temple, observo a la azabache, que lo miraba con un entrecejo—te dije que si quieres, podemos adoptar un bebé...

—¡Y yo te dije qué no!—gritó con los ojos acuosos, con el rostro rojo de ira.

—Pues entonce... si tanto quieres un niñato ve y revuélcate con medio mundo, si es lo que deseas... haber quién te engendra uno—se levantó, haciendo notable la diferencia de altura entre ellos dos. Con voz ronca y calmada, pero a la vez tratando de demostrar que estaba a punto de explotar soltó lo siguiente—¡por Dios!, deja de molestarme, mujer... sabes bien que no es mi culpa no poder darte un hijo—suspiró pesadamente, trató de calmarse, elevó su mano derecha y acaricio la suave piel de la pelinegra.—Te lo juró Kurotsuchi, si fuera por mí, te daría todos los hijos que tú quieras... pero sabes que no puedo... y aunque no lo demuestre, nada me daría más gustó tener un hijo propio.—Habló con una pequeña sonrisa triste, al fin las lágrimas desbordaron de los ojos negros, el peli granate sintió su corazón encogerse en el acto, y sin soportarlo se dio media vuelta, saliendo de la oficina, dispuesto a pasar un rato en la azotea de la Torre, dejando su esposa desahogarse con las lágrimas.

Ya ahí, en la azotea, solo... ahí comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas de cristal de sus hermosos ojos aqua. Su mente ya no daba, su corazón ya no daba, estaba harto de su cotidiana vida, de su fracasado matrimonio. Pero de o que más estaba harto, era de ser un cobarde, por no salir corriendo, dejando todo de lado, correr a los brazos del dueño de su cuerpo, corazón, alma y mente. Harto de no ser valiente y enfrentar al mundo, dispuesto a todo por su amor...

Estaba harto...

.

* * *

.

Bueno eso fue todo hasta pronto. Si les gusto y quieren que continúe mi Edición, pueden dejar un Comentario. Por cierto; Mi cerebro se fue de vacaciones por un tiempo [XD] por lo que no tengo ideas para continuar mis FanFic, así que si necesitan una Beta, pues estoy a sus Ordenes.

Hasta el próximo Capitulo...

**_Bye – Bye – Nyah._**


	2. Por tu bien

¡Hola, hola!

Bueno, aquí yo actualizando la Edición. ¡Muchas gracias por sus Comentarios!, de verdad se les aprecia. Y bueno, me alegro mucho que la idea de Maya, y mi Edición les haya gustado.

Éste Capitulo está visto desde el punto de vista NaruSasu, NaruSaku y SasuHina. Así es, pero no se preocupen, es Yaoi... ¡y ya falta poquis para que aparezca Kakashi! [X3]. Actualizare las Ediciones cada 4 días, ¿sí?, si puedo cada 3... sí, mejor cada 3... pero eso sólo hasta el Capitulo 7, porque es hasta ahí donde está escrito. Después todo depende de la verdadera Autora, osea Maya.

A leer...

.

* * *

.

Suspiró.

Se acomodó mejor en su silla, estirando sus piernas y reposando sus brazos en los respaldos. Se levantó con calma, dirigiéndose al gran ventanal de su oficina. El día estaba hermoso; el sol brillaba con una calidad intensa, las aves y mariposas revoloteaban por los cielos. La suave brisa movió sus rubios cabellos, alborotandolos más. Naruto contempló su Aldea...

Luego de la masacre, denominada; La Gran Guerra Ninja, Uzumaki Naruto había sido nombrado Rokudaime Hokage del País de Fuego. A toda la Aldea le había costado mucho regresar a la tranquilidad normal que acostumbraban antes de la Gran Guerra. Naruto tenía ya 5 años de haber ocupado el cargo de Kage. El pueblo había aceptado que el rubio era un buen Líder y que, después de todo, no era tan tonto como se lo imaginaban.

El Kitsune había contraído matrimonio con la pelirrosa Haruno Sakura; su amor platónico de infancia. Se había casado con ella luego de asumir el cargo de Rokudaime.

Tenían una hermosa niña de 4 años, era el reflejo de su abuela paterna. Tenía el cabello corto por los hombros, de colo rojizo como el de la Uzumaki. Unos orbes azul oscuro hermosos que radiaban de felicidad e inocencia, la piel de un rosa pálido mezclado con un canela claro. Era la viva imagen de Uzumaki Kushina de pequeña. Y claro; Naruto había decidido nombrarla como su madre, en honor a ella.

Para todo el País del Fuego eran el matrimonio perfecto, feliz, con una solidez que todos juraban que duraría por mucho tiempo; si no es que hasta la muerte. El oji zafiro quería mucho a su esposa, pero... como la amiga que siempre protegió, a la que prometió devolver a Sasuke al lado de la luz y sacar de la oscuridad. Nada más. Aunque claro, hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo locamente enamorado de ella, pero... luego de la Cuarte Guerra Shinobi, se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante, de algo que jamás pensó. De qué... se había enamorado de su amigo Uchiha.

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?.

Simple; cuando estaba cerca del azabache sentía su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía millones de mariposas en su estómago, que volaba por los cielos, que podía tocar las nubes con los dedos. Su gran amigo y rival; Uchiha Sasuke. El peli azul había regresado a la Villa luego de la Guerra, con la condición de ser vigilado las 24 Hs, desde el momento en que sus labios chocaron por primera vez en esa misma oficina; mantuvieron un romance que duro cerca de 4 años, años que le parecieron los mejores de su vida. Claro que lo mantuvieron todo en secreto, no sólo porque sabía lo que podían hacer si alguien se enteraba. Sino que para ése entonces Naruto ya era Hokage y estaba planeando su casamiento con Haruno.

Aveces por su mente pasaba ''Tal vez fue por eso u por cobardía de mi parte''. Quizá fue más por cobardía que no se atrevieron a gritar a los cuatro vientos que se amaban con locura. Para Naruto fue la mejor época de su vida, pasar tiempo con su amado pelinegro. En un amor mutuo, correspondido sin duda. Recordaba a fuego vivo que con él había perdido su virginidad, habían echo tantas cosas juntos, tantas cosas inolvidables. Lo extrañaba, y mucho.

Si bien lo tenía cerca, lo sentía a la vez tan lejos. Sasuke era ya un ANBU y guardia personal del Hokage. Pero el rubio sabía que no podía controlarse teniendo cerca al Uchiha, por lo que a petición del rubito; el azabache fue alejado. Claro que al de peinado de cacatúa le había costado mucho llegar a ANBU. Al pisar la Villa se le había notificado que no podía salir de misión, ni nada por el estilo. Pero luego hizo los pruebas para ser aceptado en el escuadrón ANBU y con honores fue aceptado.

Él se le había declarado al Uchiha, por eso habían estado tanto tiempo juntos y el oji ónice comprendía los actos de Naruto. Sabía que el rubio quería formar una familia, y él, siendo un hombre no podía dársela. Por eso el peliazul no había tomado ''tan mal'' su rompimiento. O eso creía. Y lo más importante era que al ser nominado para Hokage, se vería muy mal decir que era homosexual, después de todo la gente repudiaba a las personas así. Y eso obligaría al Uzumaki a dejar su sueño de lado, y él no quería eso. Y el Uchiha decidió, muy a su pesar...

''Si amas algo; déjalo ir... si vuelve es tuyo... si no vuelve; nunca lo fue''.

Aunque... siempre estaría ahí para protegerlo y cuidarlo en sus malos momentos.

Ahora que era un adulto, que era todo un hombre se había echo mucho más apuesto de lo que era, tenía a casi toda la población femenina tras él. Pero el azabache, para desgracia o felicidad del rubio, tenía dueña, y esa era; Hyuga Hinata. La novia del codiciado vengador, tenían un tiempo de relación, aunque para los ojos de los Aldeanos fueran una pareja bella; ambos sabían que todo era una farsa. La Heredera sabía de los sentimientos que tenía Sasuke por el Hokage, y viceversa. Hinata, junto a Sasuke, eran su guardia personal y en una ocasión, por pura coincidencia, había escuchado a Naruto y Sasuke hablar de la relación que habían tenido con anterioridad, ella había visto el sufrimiento de él por el Hokage del Fuego y así, para apaciguar tan siquiera un poco el sufrimiento del Uchiha, le propuso forma su relación.

Hinata lo quería mucho, pero sólo como un amigo, y los sentimientos que tenía por el rubito Kitsune habían sido enterrados cien metros bajo tierra. Pero aunque fuera una farsa relación, aveces se divertían juntos como cualquier pareja, falsa o real.

Naruto se encontraba planeando todo mentalmente, por las esperadas y ansiadas visitas que pronto tendrían de Sunagakure. Cuando estaba dispuesto a alejarse del ventanal; los vio. Los peliazul se besaban de forma apasionada, compartiendo su esencia. Sintió su mundo derrumbarse como una pirámide de naipes, sabía que él mismo le había pedido separarse, pero aún así no dejaba de amarlo, ver al azabache besando a la pelinegra dolía, eran como agujas que se clavaban sin piedad en su corazón.

Él mismo se torturaba con el arrepentimiento de haber dejado ir al amor de su vida. ¿Y todo por qué?. Por un estúpido titulo que consumía su vida día a día. Y en momentos como esos... se daba cuenta que su amor por el oji carbón era más importante que ese titulo.

Lo amaba con locura...

Y estaba dispuesto recuperarlo... no importaba qué... ni aunque en el intento perdiera muchas cosas...

.

* * *

.

Bueno, bueno, hasta ahí... buajajaja, ok no. Bueno, lo pensé mejor y creo que puedo actualizar cuando ustedes pidan el Cap, por ejemplo, lo subí hoy, ustedes quieren conti mañana o pasado. Todo depende de cuantas personas digan cuándo quieren que actualice. Sino me pongo mala y no actualizo, ok no [XD]. Esperó que les haya gustado... pronto... muy pronto... ¡habrá Lemon! [n¡n]. Shi etto [XD]...

Si tiene alguna duda; me dicen, ¿oka?.

Las y los dejó en paz [XD]... hasta el Prox y no olviden dejar un bonito comentario...

Bye – Bye – Nyah.


End file.
